Knickles The Echidna
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Who would have figured that a simple typo in a name could mean a lot of things? It certainly does for Knuckles when he suddenly becomes obsessed with nickels!
1. Chapter 1

**Knickles The Echidna**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Original Character, donut steel.

* * *

Knuckles The Echidna was relaxing on Angel Island, enjoying the summer breeze as he was resting on the Master Emerald. He had nothing better to do than protect the Master Emerald, because it was his job.

Granted, it was a very boring job, but someone had to do it, and he was that someone. At least, until a nickel hit him squarely on the head.

"Damn it! I dropped my lucky nickel!" Dr. Eggman exclaimed, riding in his personal Egg Carrier as he was flying over the world for no reason other than to plan an eventual take over of the world, as usual. "D'oh I Missed!"

Knuckles rubbed his hand as he got up, rubbing his head with his right head as he groaned. "Ugh... what the hell just hit me?" He looked down, picking up the nickel and staring at it curiously. "Hmmm... this nickel... it's shiny..." His eyes lit up, giggling like a young schoolgirl. "I love it! I want all the nickels in the world!"

He stood up, stretching his red arms as he placed them on his hip, looking right up at the sun, which was shining brightly on the entirety of Angel Island. "That's it! I don't need to protect this lame Master Emerald! I'm gonna go collect all the nickles in the world!" And with that, he jumped off the Angel Island, heading straight towards the ocean below.

After Knuckles was gone, Rouge The Bat popped up from behind the Master Emerald, chuckling as she rubbed the Master Emerald. "Ha... that red headed fool... now this lovely jewel is mine..." She chuckled with delight as she tightly hugged the Master Emerald.

_What could possibly go wrong...?_


	2. Chapter 2

Knuckles The Echidna was in Station Square, scouting the entire area for nickels. Why? Because he had a nickels fetish, and he had to have some nickels.

So Knuckles pounded the living crap out of anyone who got in his way. Why? Because he's Knuckles, he hits harder than steel.

"Yo yo yo, where da nickels at?" Knuckles stated as he grabbed some innocent humans, looking at them straight in the eyes. "I need my mad dosh, yo, or I'm gonna go wack!"

Silver The Hedgehog approached Knuckles, putting his hands on his hips. "Knuckles, did you smoke your smart weed again?"

Knuckles paused, tossing the human aside as he whistled, rubbing the back of his head. "Uh, no Silver. I was just..." His eyes popped up as he started shaking. "Silver... NICKELS!" He dashed away, pushing Silver into the fountain nearby as he headed northward, towards a bank to snatch all of the nickels.

Silver groaned as he popped out of the water, being completely wet. "I better stop him before he does something stupid..." He muttered as he shook his entire body, running off after Knuckles.


	3. Chapter 3

Knuckles broke down the doors to the bank, looking around for any nickels. He punched the cash registers, he punched the atm machines, he even punches the poor people who were waiting to get their money. Several minutes later, the entire bank exploded, with Knuckles emerging out of the ruins, holding two bags filled to the rim with nickels. Police suddenly came by, surrounding Knuckles.

"Freeze! You're surrounded!" The police exclaimed in a generic police voice.

Knuckles laughed as he rolled his eyes. "Please! You won't hold back my love for nickels!" He tossed the bags at the police officers, exclaiming, "Shift, rock! Hu hah!" He then pounded the earth, causing the police and the police cars to be flung into the air and come back down crashing. Knuckles grabbed the two bags full of nickels and headed southward to find another bank.

Silver arrived from the west, panting as he placed his hands on his knees, looking up and cursing. "Damn! I missed him by a hair!"


	4. Chapter 4

Knuckles has robbed three banks, stealing all of their nickels. He laughed with glee as he smashed buildings in his way with the bags full of nickels he held in both of his hands, causing Station Square to look like a mess. Silver was running after him, but the albino hedgehog was getting exhausted by all this running.

"Man... he's too good..." Silver muttered as he placed both of his hands on his knees. "I just wonder why is Knuckles obessed with nickels all of a sudden... he isn't like that normally..." He got back some air, standing up as he folded his arms. "And for that matter, why isn't he protecting the Master Emerald?"

As Silver said that, Rouge walked by, holding the Master Emerald in her hands as she was humming to herself. Silver was about to say something, but he shook his head as he focused his efforts on stopping Knuckles. Unfortunately, another skyscraper that Knuckles punched into fell right on Silver, crushing him.


	5. Chapter 5

Knuckles was still on the search for nickles, having ravaged all of Station Square. He ran past the Station Square Pizza Hut, with Vector The Crocodile stepping out to see all the commotion.

"Holy crap!" Vector exclaimed as he tossed his hands on his head. "All of Station Square somehow got wrecked! But how?"

"Nickles... nickles!" Knuckles mumbled as he grabbed Vector, shaking him violently. "I want nickles!"

Vector eyed Knuckles oddly, then he punched Knuckles in the face. "What the hell is up with you, Knux? Shouldn't you be guarding the Master Emerald?"

Knuckles stared blankly at Vector, rubbing the back of his head. "What's a Master Emerald?"

Vector facepalmed as he sighed, shaking his head. "Nevermind. Look, why don't you-" Knuckles then picked Vector up and tossed him to the side, busting into the Pizza Hut. Knuckles laughed crazily as he wrecked the place, snatching all of the nickles as he ran off, cackling with glee. Vector got back up, screaming in horror to see the Pizza Hut in shambles, and his money taken.

"Knuckles The Echidna..." Vector growled as bright green flames appeared in his eyes, shaking both of his fists angrily, "You have messed with the wrong croc! You're gonna be wishing you were finding a compute room when I'm done with you!" Bellowing with rage, Vector ran right after Knuckles, planning to put an end to the echidna's madness.


End file.
